How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking!
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: The Naruto Cast has some advice in this trickery!
1. Kakashi's Advice

No one has made this fiction!? What! Anyways I saw some Jenna Marbels vid...(I dare you to guess which -_-) and made this!

* * *

Kakashi:

How to trick people into thinking your good looking?

It's the mask.

Girls LOVE the mask.

Amateurs like Sasuke think the emo cut attracts chicks?

The mask.

Stupid Sasuke.

His dumb ass hair has NOTHING on my mask!


	2. Lee's Advice

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's ALL about YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS!

YOU HAVE TO SPRINT AROUND THE WOLRD 5000 TIMES.

YOU MUST PERSPIRE THE DROPS OF YOUTHFULLNESS!

YOU HAVE TO EMBARK ON THE JOURNEY TO FIND YOUR INNER GAI-SENSEI!

YOU MUST-HEY! COME BACK HERE!


	3. Sasuke's Advice

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's obviously all about the hair cut.

Girls dig the hair.

What the hell does Kakashi know?

Tch. Nothing.

IT IS ALL about the hair!

Can you run your fingers through a mask? I think not. Foolish Kakashi!

...The hair, ladies, the hair.


	4. Shino's Advice

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's the glasses.

Always the shades, ladies love the shades.

Makes you look mysterious.

The shades.


	5. Kiba's Advice

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's _all_ about the animals.

Chicks love it when guys are animal lovers.

Buy a dog and walk around a park.

CHICK MAGNET.


	6. Sai's Advice (Sakura Bash)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

According to my book all you need to do is be yourself.

But not if your Sakura, because she is ugly. Then I guess in that case...

Don't be yourself...if your Sakura.

Be anybody...but Sakura.


	7. Jiraiya's Advice (Dat bod)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's _the moves._

To get ladies you need _them __moves._

Don't know what that means?

...single.

* * *

The Kazekage: All the single people, all the single people put your hands up up! ;p


	8. Shikamaru's Advice (Legit Advice)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

*Sigh* how troublesome.

Who cares what anyone thinks? Honestly it's pointless.

There that is my answer.


	9. Gaara's Advice

The Kazekage: Holy shit it is hard to type in fake nails!

* * *

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

Deception is a tactic used for the intent of ill will.

But if you really want my advice?

Insomnia rings do wonders for me.

And bed head.

Quite attractive according to the ladies.

* * *

The Kazekage: So it was half in character, but my damn I'd love to hear him say that!


	10. Ino's Advice (Ditzy)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It is so about the hair!

You have to make sure you brush it a _lot!_

It should be blonde too, because blonde is the bomb.

And make sure it is _totally _natural!

Duh.

* * *

The Kazekage: And I love Ino, this is a joke I don't really think she's like this.


	11. Sakura's Advice (Forehead Fetish)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's obviously about the forehead!

What does Ino-pig know!

EVERYBODY LOVES FOREHEADS!

...I DO NOT HAVE A FOREHEAD FETISH!


	12. Itachi's Advice (Sexy Guru)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

It's all about how mysterious you are.

Mysterious=sexy.

Sexy + mysterious= Deception and deception= trick.

Therefore, the trick is to be mysterious.

After all, I am the sexy guru.


	13. Sasori's Advice (How Unfortunate For)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

Never age.

Oh, I forgot, only a few of us can.

How unfortunate for you.

But on the bright side, at least no matter how old I get I'm still attractive.


	14. Pein's Advice (For Himself)

The Kazekage: I don't know who the hell you are but holy shit that review was HILARIOUS! A guest left a review about living longer if you're a virgin, and that just made me think that they just insulted Sasori. Good job.

* * *

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

Piercings.

Piercing everywhere.

And only a god can achieve this.

I suppose this only applies to myself then.


	15. Kisame's Advice

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

Be a shark.

A landshark.

My mommy said I was beautiful already :)


	16. Hidan's Advice (IMMORTALITY AND SEXY!)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU!

I'M IMMORTAL BITCHES!

I'M ALREADY SEXY!


	17. Deidara's Advice (not really)

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

Oh you're asking this because you think I'm a girl, aren't you?!

WELL SCREW YOU, I'M NOT TELLING!


	18. Hinata's Advice

How to trick people into thinking you're good looking?

I'm not too sure that's such a good idea...

What happens if they find out?

That would not be too good...no...not at all...

Oh dear...I wouldn't do that...


	19. Kankuro's Advice (An Authors Rant Too)

The Kazekage: (I apologize for the rant ahead of time) OK you can take your "report communities" and report your own stories. I am sick and tired of people putting this into their damn made up moderating stories communities. You don't need to be kill joys any more, and you most certainly don't run this website. I am fed up with all these fakes acting like they own the damn place.

* * *

How to trick people into thinking your good looking?

Everybody knows that the cat ears are damn adorable.

You work those cat ears and everyyyboddyyy will love you.

Seriously why do you think I wear that hoody?

Not because I am a CAT DAMN YOU!

Fine! Don't take this golden advice!


End file.
